The Night Of The Misunderstanding
by Theresa471
Summary: Artie and Jim West are sent on separate missions, West is sent to protect President Grant during a charity ball, when Loveless shows his ugly head once again.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of Misunderstanding

Artemus Gordon was at the end of his patience. For the past week his partner, James West, had been moody and short tempered with his wife Winoma having left for the West to visit her friends, with having to be three months pregnant.

He was taking everything out on Gordon, when ever Colonel Richmond would ask him to work on a mission for the local area of Washington, D.C.

"Jesus Jim, what is wrong with you for God Sake, your not been yourself, ever since Wimona left for California a week ago?"

"I realize that Artie, It just can't be help for the moment, since the both of us, have been given separate missions to take on, but for now, I need to leave for Washington, D.C. in a short while to meet up with the president." West replied while putting on his shirt, along with the rest of his attire.

Before walking out to take his horse from the corral of the WANDERER.

While Artemus went about his business in the lab, while the train started to move to head for the next few stations to pick up supplies and a special courier message for Gordon.

/

San Francisco, California

Wimona was meeting up with her old boss of the secret service talking over old times.

"Harry, what is wrong with you, your been fidgeting for the past few minutes, ever since I walked into your office?"

"I am sorry Wimona, my mind was on other things, including this up to date listing of agents on cases on the East coast, including your husband James West, he seems to be tackling looking for this Loveless once again, having been spotted in Washington, D.C., along with meeting up with President Grant to protect him for a special charity event at the White House."

"So you think Jim might be walking into a trap with Loveless trying to gain access into the White House for what ever his reasoning at this time, after the last time?" She replies with a serious tone.

"It would seem so Wimona, along with the fact to keep him from his partner Artemus Gordon to get his final revenge, as with taking out President Grant out of the picture to start a war."

"Sir, is it possible for me to send a dispatch to Washington, D.C. to warm them, before it too late Harry?"

"Be my guess, the telegraph is in my outer office, lets go to send that message, hopefully someone will be able to inform the President and your husband of the danger."

They move off into the outer office.

/

Loveless having to be staying at a local hotel The Blue Royal, a few miles from the White House, was waiting on word from his men, having hired them after the last three disappointing him.

Devon knocks on Loveless door. When he tells him to come in already. "Devon, did you place the charges in the right places to blow up the two main rooms of the White House, going in as painters?"

"Yes, Doctor Loveless, the secret service was able to check me out with the orders, I had in regard to the painting of the dish room and oval office."

"Very good, where are the others right now?"

"Outside feeding the horses, before heading on over to the saloon a block away from this hotel."

"Well then Devon, lets go celebrate with a drink, it's my treat before the charges go off, and when exactly will that be?" He asked.

"I understand James West and President Grant are supposed to arrive at the White House in two hours, sometime after that, the charges will be going off."

"Boom!, come on, lets have that drink, I am very thirsty all of a sudden.

Chapter Two up next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Artie was madder as hell, it had turned out his orders was false, he needed to find out, where the misunderstanding came from with his orders from Colonel Richmond.

When in fact, Colonel Richmond only had orders for just James West to protect President Grant for the Charity Ball at the White House.

And it was inevitable something like this would happen, during their many years in the secret service, but he had the feeling, something was not right after James West had left the train.

He had to investigate this, thinking about making up an disguise, for where Grant or Jim would not reconize him in the first place during the charity ball.

So he came up with something special, even his partner would think he was nuts in the first place. Dressed as woman of all things... A first for him.

When he went back into the living area of the Wanderer, he heard a telegraph message was coming in. He waited until the message was done to read it, it was from San Fransico, Jim's wife, telling him about another threat from Doctor Loveless to blow up the White House.

"Damn you, Loveless!" He had to act quickly, he call the conductor/engineer he was leaving on his horse for Washington, D.C.

/

Everyone was getting ready for the charity ball at the White House, including several senators and congressmen to join in with President Grant for the evening.

Secret Service agent James West was steering all of the guests into the ball room to speak with President Grant, while checking for their I.D.'S. He wasn't taking any chance at this time, despite what ever threat their might be against the President.

When Artie dressed as a woman, came in with his special pass, he showed it to his unsuspecting partner to walk in.

But for James West, he didn't let on that he knew something was up with his partner Artemus Gordon.

When James West walked over to the woman, he asked on whether she would be interested in a drink, near the bar stand.

"Of course, my dear, please call me Alice." West takes her by the arm to walk over to the bar. Artie whispers in his ear playing cute with the on lookers. "A Bomb has been placed some where inside the ball room to try and kill the President, it was Loveless works once again, Jim."

"I will advise the President right now to leave the ballroom, along with the rest of everyone." He says into his ear before moving over to the President in the corner talking with several of the senators.

James West muttered something into the President's ear to leave right now, along with the rest of his guests, while Artie and West after clearing out the ballroom, to start looking for the bomb.

It would be going off in twenty minutes...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Time was growing short. Both agents haven't been able to find the bomb, while the president, senators and congressmen have departed the white house.

While the rest of the security officers were keeping the crowds back from the scene.

Doctor Loveless dressed as a little boy, was enjoying the scene with his henchmen holding him up to watch, while laughing to himself.

A few moments later, their was an massive fireball explosion.

James West was knocked to the ground having debris throw him against the wall, while Gordon having been hit into his head, knocking him under the solid table for where President Grant sits.

The both agents almost perished, if it wasn't for the fact, the explosive wasn't as powerful to have them both die from a grizzly death.

West having been knocked out, along with his ribs being broken, and his left leg artery was cut from a piece of glass being thrown and shattered. He was in a great amount of pain.

Despite his head injury, tried to look for his partner under the ton of debris, he tried to steered his way from around the burning debris.

While outside, security called for the volunteer fire department, while everyone else went inside to try and put out the fires, along with trying to find any trace of West and Gordon once the explosion had gone off.

It was at this point, when Loveless told his men to leave, along with himself, since his job was now finally done with the death of James West and Artemus West.

When security walked inside of the ball room, there was so much debris, it would take a while to clear out the area to find anybody, along with trying to put out the fires, while trying to keep it contained to the ball room.

President Grant was pissed off, with something like this happening at the White House, along with two of his best Secret Service agents might of perish for ever.

It was at this point, he heard the volunteer fire department arriving with their equipment, hopefully now the fires will be able to be put out, and begin the search.

There were several local reporters arriving to the scene, for which the president was able to give an statement, in regard to what might of happened this evening with the local readers of Washington, D.C.

It was inevitable, it would take time to find anyone under all of that debris, with such a powerful explosion to rock the entire ballroom, it was a miracle the rest of the building wasn't touch at this point, depending on the spread of the fires.

Artemus was starting to come around, along with trying to figure out his location, while hollering out for his partner James West. "Jim!, can you hear me, tell me with a signal to tell me where your at the moment.?" He was on his stomach having to be moving very slowly with so much glass in the way, he was cutting himself from the chard pieces, before calling out once again. "Jim!, where are you?" Until he heard a moan from his left side some two hundred feet away at least...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Flames were still inside the ballroom, along with the tons of debris.

The volunteer fire department were able to make it up the stairs, while President Grant and everyone else were watching and waiting for word on James West and Artemus Gordon.

Smoke was bellowing out of the windows having blown out from the explosion, while leaving a great deal of glass over the debris, along with Gordon and West.

Gordon on his hands and knees, was cutting himself trying to get to his partner in great distress, having passed out from his head injury and other factors including the cut artery with his leg to cause massive blooding, one thing for sure, he's going to be going into shock very soon, the blood lost.

Artemus tried again to call out to his partner, when again he heard a soft moan very close to him inside the ball room.

He kept on moving along, until finally moving out some of the debris, he was able to see James West face down on the floor, what he saw was blood underneath his body, when he moved his friend, he saw that his partner's leg was cut, mostly having to be the artery.

It was at this moment. West started to whispered softly from the great pain he was. "Jim, it's Artie, don't try to move, I am going to get you some help, your in need of medical assitance right away."

"Can't breath too well, I feel so cold right now." He was starting to shake from the blood lost and shock, along with the pain from the head injury.

Gordon tried calling out, when several of the volunteer firefighters heard this, they called out to the voice against to let them know, where they were at the moment.

"Where are you, please tell us?" While the Captain started to move some of the debris out of the way, when he heard the voice once again.

"Over here." Artie says once again.

The rest of the men were able to fine the both agents in need of medical help, once removing all of the debris from them, they were able to see the extent of the damage done by the explosion, while the Captain ordered two of his men to help him pull out Gordon and West, while the rest were putting out the fires still going with the water buckets and a hose from outside having been connected to the fire wagon.

There were doctors on hand having been called to the scene from the local hospital a few miles away from the White House, along with three nurses on stand by just in case surgery is needed on the scene.

When Doctor Palmer saw the volunteer fire department come out of the building, with the two secret service agents, he could tell, his services was going to be needed very badly.

They were carrying James West on a stretcher, while Artemus Gordon despite his injuries was on his feet walking along side of his partner.

He looked up to see everyone looking on at him and his partner, when a Doctor Palmer and several nurses came over to take a look at him, while he heard the word surgery was going to be needed for his partner James West, before passing out himself, when he was caught quickly by everyone around him to be treated in the make shift tent down the rubble street.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Artermus Gordon couldn't believe just how much a human body can take, including an explosion that had gone off inside the ball room, he and his partner were lucky not to been killed in the first place.

Gordon wanted to just string him Loveless up by his neck, however he had no idea at the moment, for where that maniac just might be after what he and his henchmen had done.

Doctor Palmer and his nurses were able to move James West to the make shift surgeon's tent to begin work on trying to save his life.

And the first thing he had to do was make sure his lungs and ribs were not all that badly damaged, using his scalpel after his nursing assistant washed the instruments in alcohol to help prevent the spread of infection.

Having made sure he had on his mask and gloves, he was able to begin his work.

As for Gordon, he was in another tent, being taken care of by other nurses from the local hospital. All he suffered with was a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises. The nurse had made sure to place the bandage in place around his forehead, while checking for other injuries.

Inside the White House, the fire authorities were able to find the explosive inside the flower vase in the corner of Grant's desk to cause the damage.

All of the small fires had been put out by the fire department, while staying around just in case of any other fires that just might start up again.

And in the meantime, volunteer workers were inside cleaning up all of the debris, in order for President Grant to come back in to work once again.

He had placed an order with Colonel Richmond to have around the clock protection either from the Secret Service or any other organizations, in order to look for Doctor Loveless.

And he didn't care, just long long it would take to find him.

/

Loveless and his men were packing up to leave the hotel room a few miles from the White House, he wasn't going to be staying around, before he's finally caught.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Tears rolled down Artemus Gordon's face having to be thinking the worst for his partner/friend. When he had pulled him out from the rubble, he was a total mess for when it came to his health.

He was so stressed out that James West just might wind of dying from the hands again of Dr. Loveless.

But Doctor Palmer wouldn't have it any other way to have his patient die on him, it's why he's the best going in the area for saving lives at the local hospital.

After several hours inside the surgeon's tent with his nursing team and several orders later, he was finally done working on the secret service agent James West.

It would be some hours later on whether or not the surgery had gone well with repairing the rib damage and his lung to breath better, along with the replacing of his blood lost from the main artery with his right leg, eventually as time goes by, the agent won't be able to fully walk without the constant pain of the damage done in that area with the vein and muscle tissue.

Once the nurses were able to have James West settled into the wagon to take him over to the hospital to be treated better under normal conditions.

Artemus Gordon, President Grant and the others were told the news that James West was still in critical, but in guarded condition.

It would be a few hours before he begins to wake from the surgery, Doctor Palmer had advised that he would be closely watched by his nursing team, on the surgeon's floor of the hospital.

/

Dr. Loveless and his band of merry men were on there way out of the area, even though he needed to find out on whether James West was dead or not, so he sent one of his lovely ladies to the hospital.

"Jesse, all I want you to do is just check it out, and come back to me with the information, that is all."

"I will Dr. Loveless." She leaves to get into the horse carriage to take her to the end of the town for where the Washington, D.C. Memorial hospital is located.

/

James West was starting to come around from the knock out gas that was given to him during the surgery. He was trying to make heads or tales on where he was at for the moment, the last thing he remembered was the explosion, along with the massive pain he was feeling at the time.

The very last thing he does remembered was hearing his partner's voice calling out to him from inside the ball room, and then total blackness.

"Doctor Palmer, he's coming around." Judith his number one head nurse spoke to him from inside his room.

"This is a good sign never the less, lets hope he will be responsive, when he's fully awake."

Jim West started to focus his eyes trying to figure out just where he was at the moment.

"Your at the Washington, D.C. memorial hospital, your partner Artemus Gordon was able to rescue you from the burning wreckage of the ball room." Dr. Palmer says while taking out a special light to look into his eyes.

"Gordon alive?" He says in a soft, whispered pained voice.

"Yes, he's alive and well, despite having a mild head concussion, he's waiting next door with the others to come see you, including the president of the United States.

"Can I see Artemus, I need to be sure with my own eyes?" Before trying to take a deep breath, when he started to cough a little from the damaged that was done.

Dr. Palmer and his nurse had to hold him down a little before doing any more damaged from his coughing. "I want a nurse in here for the next 24 hours Judith, I just need to make sure my patient is going to be all right."

"Yes, Dr. Palmer." Before taking a cloth to wipe his face from the coughing.

"To answer your question Mr. West, I will go out to speak with him and Grant, they will only be able to stay for a few minutes, understand, I need for you to make a full recovery?"

He nods instead of speaking, he also asked on whether he could have a sip of water with his mouth having to be so dried out from the knock out gas that was given to him.

"Of course, you can Mr. West." Judith goes to get the water pitcher from the back of the room, along with a couple of cups to be placed on a special tray for Mr. West to have later.

When she hands him the cup very slowly, she told him to take a few sips first for his throat, to get used to the idea of sipping the cold water and not having to choke on it.

There were no further issues with any coughing, while Doctor Palmer went outside to speak with Artemus Gordon and President Grant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Having to be in the visiting room, Artemus looked at his reflection in the small mirror that was given to him, just prior to going to see his partner James West.

He had received a dispatch from James West wife, she would be arriving on the stage coach in a few days from California, she had said that she was panic stricken after finding out what had happened actually with Doctor Loveless.

When Gordon was finally aloud to go inside his room. His face was pale and drawn, while his words inside the ballroom echoes in his mind.

He had tears falling down his cheek for the first time in many years, he has never seen his friend look this badly, as he moved to sit close to his friend, while the nurse was wiping down his brow.

"How is he nurse?" He says in a soft pained whispered.

"He's better Mr. Gordon, your partner is in good hands with Dr. Palmer and his skilled surgeon's hands, he was able to save his life for the most part." Before moving off to check on her other patients on the ward. "I will be back soon to check on Agent West."

"Thanks for your words, I will be sure to let his wife know of this, she is going to be here in a few days to come visit him."

"That is good to know, it's always the best medicine for all patient's recovery, by the way, if he awakes when I am gone, please call me or the doctors on the floor, Doctor Palmer had left for some time to rest."

"Of course, I understand, I will be sure to call someone to check on Jim, if and when he does wake up."

When she left his room, Artemus Gordon took his partner's hand for support, it was cold to his touch. It's mostly normal with patient having to be in some sort of a shock from the surgery that he had.

"Jim, it's Artie, I do hope your able to hear me buddy, you made it through another rough period of your life, you just need now to hang on for me, Wimona and all of your friends."

He looks into his face to see if there was any signs of him coming around.

A moment later, he heard a soft moan from the lips of his partner. Gordon let go of his hand to quickly walk outside to look for a nurse or doctor. When he saw the same nurse from earlier, he called her over to say that he was starting to come around.

"Excellent news, go back inside, and I will go call Doctor Williams on call for this floor." She moves off to head for the nurses station to see that Doctor Williams was talking with a patient.

When the older doctor Williams walked in, he was happy to see the patient was waking up from the surgery.

"Jim, don't try to move at all, the doctor is here to help you after just waking up."

Trying to swallow. "Artie, where is Wimona?" He asked.

"Don't you remember Jim, she was in San Fransisco, she will be here in a few days on the stage coach, she is going to be doing a great deal of traveling to be here to see you, old buddy?"

"I remember Artie, I was just wondering when she was going to be here, I missed her a great deal." West said with his partner looking on with concern.

"Of course!, you do, she is the one that save your life mostly having sent that dispatch about the explosive, I suggest you now take it easy, while letting the doctor check you out."

"Before I am able to relax Artie, what about Doctor Loveless?" He asked with a serious tone before trying to move once more, while the doctor takes out his instruments to check his lungs and ribs.

"No one had been unable to find any type of sign on the doctor or his henchmen, I guess it's a good, he's not around with every police agency looking out for him in the first place."

"All right Mr. Gordon, it's enough chit chat for now, while I check out the patient."

"Sure Doc, I will go out to the waiting area once again, please have the nurse come get me, when your done?" He says before leaving the room."Jim, see you later!" Walking out of his room without having to hear for a reply from his partner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Winoma was exhausted having to be on the stage coach for the past two days coming from California, she was hoping soon, they would be arriving soon to Washington, D.C.

Thank god the weather has been really nice, instead of the rains back in the West.

She was still reeling from the fact, her husband has been hurt once again because of his job with the secret service.

When the stage coach driver stopped at one of the local towns, she had asked just how long before they will be arriving, he had told her another four hours to reach her destination, unless you wish to take the train from here, it will be quicker and easier for you to catch a ride from the station inside of Washington, D.C.

"Thanks driver, I will do that with your suggestion." As he was able to help her down from the stage coach and her two bags to walk over a block to the station.

She was able to make it in time with paying for her ticket before the train will be arriving in a few moments, it was luck on her side, this time around.

/

Dr. Loveless having sent his favorite lady to check out the scene at the hospital, when she walked inside of the hospital, she had asked the admitting nurse in the front, having to be looking for an agent for the Secret Service James West.

"I am a friend of Mr. West, I heard he was injured, and I needed to fine out he was doing all right." She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course, Mr. West is doing better, he's on the third floor in room 321, Doctor Palmer is in charge of his case, you can take the elevator or stairs to the third floor."

"Thanks I will do just that Madam." She says before walking over to the hand crank elevator to the third level.

When she arrived, having stepped out of the elevator, she was able to find the room number walking past the nurses station, everyone was busy with their work.

She was able to take out her little knife just in case know one was around, inside his room.

When she didn't know, was for the fact, the secret service suspected that something might be happening with trying to kill James West again.

She was able to see that the door was open, and James West head and part of his face being covered, she didn't see any doctor or nurse inside.

She walks in very slowly, to close the door very quietly, while on the outside Artemus Gordon and the rest of the agents, police and other authorities were ready to arrest the woman.

When she takes out her small knife, everyone storms in to order her to stand down with dropping her weapon to the floor.

Artemus holding onto his crutch to stand up, properly kicked the knife out of the way, while the decoy agent in the bed was able to get up to pull of his head bandage and face mask.

"Take care of her, and make sure she sent to the police station for interrogation, I need to know just where is Dr. Loveless is." He moves off before she was able to speak a word to everyone.

"I am afraid to say this Mr. Gordon, Dr. Loveless has gone into hiding again, and I have no idea where this time around."

"Take her any way, while I go see how my partner is doing at the moment." While leaving feeling some what frustrated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Night Of The Misunderstanding

Final Chapter

Jim West was in a fog, having to be waking up from his medication the nurse had given to him hours ago.

When he did wake, he looked over to see his partner Artemus Gordon watching out for him. With an expression of pure joy.

West looked over to say."Did we get whom ever was trying to kill me again?"

"Yeah we did, the authorities have the woman that is supposed to be Loveless latest girlfriend, was taken into custody for interrogation."

"Maybe now we will be able to find out just where Dr. Loveless might be this time?" He says in a soft whispered voice.

"I don't think so Jim, she said something to the fact that Loveless has again gone into hiding, until the coast is clear this time around."

"It's too bad Artie, I am just sick and tire of this idiot always going after the both of us or Wimona, speaking of which, I just hope she gets here soon, I miss her a great deal after this latest fisaco."

It was at that moment, they heard a voice coming from the entrance of his room. "Did someone mention my name matter of fact?" It was Wimona having just walked over from the train station.

Both men's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You made it Wimona?" Artie says to bring the woman in to sit down next to her husband.

"Jesus Jim, look at you this time, your lucky your not dead this time around." She says with tears coming down her face.

"Thanks to Artie, I am not this time around, how are you doing having coming all this way from California?" West asked softly.

"I started out with taking the trains, before I was able to catch three different stage coach rides, and then finally the train to arrive here, I must say, I am exhausted from the past four days."

"When the doctors say your be getting out of here by of chance? She said to both her husband and Gordon looking perplexed.

"You need to speak with Doctor Palmer about that one Wimona."

/

Four days later on the Wanderer

James West was being settled into his bed in their private bedroom having been added the past months.

Artie was helping Wimona to get his partner readied for the day and evening. He would have plenty to read during the times Artemus is on assignment for the secret service.

"All right your all set Jim, I need to go, I have a meeting with Colonel Richman and President Grant in a few hours, and I need to be their on time."

"Artie be safe, say hello to the president for me, I know he's been quite upset over this entire manner in regard to Dr. Loveless."

"I will be sure to tell him never the less, I will be back later this evening, Wimona make sure he stays out of trouble." He says with a chuckle.

"Who me!, never...Artie thanks again for saving my life and that stupid misunderstanding in the very beginning."

"Your welcome Jim, If I had to do it again, I would, Now I need to go, bye." And with those final words he was gone.

"Now lets see what type of trouble you can get into." Winoma says with making sure the door was locked, with a raised eyebrow coming from James West.

"James darling, I will see to it that all of your needs are met."

Before he knew it, she had taken off all of her clothes quickly to get into bed with her husband, with a huge grin on his face despite still being some what sore from his injuries.

He was in his glory, when he felt his wife come up from under the covers to kiss him.

"I love you James West, I would hate to go through that again with being separted for long periods of times." She said before having her husband asked for more...


End file.
